


Das Gesicht der Gerechtigkeit

by Azamir



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Sieben Jahre später sinniert Suzaku über das was war. Über Lelouch, über das Leben, über seine Arbeit als Zero, das Gesicht der Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt.





	

Schweiß rann Suzaku den Rücken hinunter. Aus der fließenden Bewegung der Schwertübungen kam er geplant, und doch abrupt in die stille, aufrechte Position, die das Ende seines Trainings markierte.

Es war kein Meister da, gegenüber dem er sich hätte verbeugen können. Der abgeschirmte Trainingsraum lag inmitten des Komplexes, in dem er mit Nunally lebte, und niemand außer ihm selbst kam hierher. Nur Nunally und eine Handvoll vertrauenswürdigen Personals wussten überhaupt, dass Zero hier lebte.

Und außer Nunally wusste keiner von ihnen, dass Zero seit sieben Jahren von Suzaku Kururugi verkörpert wurde.

Es waren ereignisreiche sieben Jahre gewesen. Lelouch hatte seinen Tod und den darauf folgenden Übergang zwar geplant und vorbereitet gehabt, aber trotzdem war in manchen Bereichen kurzzeitig Chaos ausgebrochen. Die erste Zeit war davon dominiert, die Buschfeuer zu löschen, die der abrupte Abgang eines Despoten nach sich zog.

Nach einem Jahr hatte sich die Situation weitgehend stabilisiert. Die internationale Diplomatie arrangierte sich mit der neuen Weltordnung – und übertraf die Vorstellungen, die sich Lelouch und Suzaku vorher gemacht hatten, um ein weites.

Doch natürlich blieb es nicht dauerhaft bei der euphorischen Aufbruchsstimmung. Regionale Regierungen nutzen scheinbar unbeobachtete Momente, um der herrschenden Klasse Vorteile zu verschaffen, wie immer auf Kosten der Bevölkerung. Sie musste zur Ordnung gerufen werden. Und wo die reine Diplomatie nicht mehr weiter kam, war es oft ein persönlicher Besuch von Zero, der die gewünschte Einsicht brachte.

Zero war, ganz wie Lelouch es geplant hatte, zum internationalen Symbol für Gerechtigkeit und die Befreiung der Unterdrückten geworden. Und Suzaku musste diesem Symbol Leben einhauchen – ohne dass irgendjemand erfuhr, wer tatsächlich unter der Maske steckte.

Nunally war inzwischen erwachsen geworden, doch ihren unerbittlicher Einsatz für eine friedliche Welt hatte das nicht verändert. Das ermöglichte es auch Suzaku, die Identität Zeros weiter geheim zu halten – Nunally hatte durch ihren Status und ihr Vermögen die Möglichkeiten, ein Refugium wie dieses zu finanzieren, in dem niemand von außerhalb Zutritt hatte und die nötige Geheimhaltung auch vom Personal gewahrt wurde.

Suzaku trat aus dem Trainingsraum heraus und ging den kurzen Gang bis zum Umkleideraum mit Dusche hinüber. Mit einer fast unbewussten Bewegung wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Er konnte sein Gesicht in der neuen Welt ebensowenig zeigen, wie Lelouch es als Zero gekonnt hatte. Er war Kaiser Lelouchs Vollstrecker, sein Knight of Zero gewesen. Lelouchs Verbrechen würden auch jetzt noch auf ihn zurückfallen. Seine eigene Verbrechen ebenso – der Wiederaufbau von Tokyo war erst vor zwei Jahren wirklich abgeschlossen worden, und eine große Freudenfeier hatte für eine Woche durch ganz Japan getobt. Er hatte Freya auf diese abertausenden von Menschen abgeschossen.

Manchmal, wenn er daran dachte, überkam ihn die alte Todessehnsucht. Doch noch immer wirkte Lelouchs Geass nach, noch immer spukte der acht Jahre alte Befehl „Lebe!“ durch seinen Kopf.

In humorvolleren Stunden dachte er daran, was das Geass wohl machen würde, wenn er keine Wahl mehr zwischen Leben und Tod hatte – auch Soldaten wurden irgendwann alt und krank. Doch das war noch in weiter Zukunft.

Er zog seine Trainingskleidung aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Das Wasser prasselte warm auf ihn herab. Momente wie dieser, wenn er nicht mehr auf das Training oder auf eine konkrete Aufgabe als Zero fokussiert war, brachten ihn immer zum Grübeln.

Er und Lelouch hatten in jenen letzten Monaten viel geredet – und doch zu wenig. Suzaku hatte inzwischen viel über Lelouchs Leben erfahren, von dem er nichts wusste – Viel hatte Nunally erzählt, die außer ihm kaum jemanden hatte, mit dem sie offen über ihren Bruder reden konnte. Andere Teile hatte er über Umwege von Karen oder anderen Mitgliedern des Ashford Schülerrates erfahren. Und doch fragte er sich, ob er Lelouch jemals völlig verstehen würde.

Und er wollte Lelouch verstehen. Er lebte Lelouchs Erbe, auch wenn die Welt davon ausging, dass es das Gegenteil davon sei. Was würde Lelouch tun, was würde er sagen? Wie würde er agieren, und was hätte Lelouch aus seinem Leben gemacht, wenn er die Chance bekommen hätte, es länger als bis zu seinem 19. Lebensjahr zu leben?

Hätte er Shirley geliebt? Oder Karen?  
Oder wäre er ewig der platonischen Liebe zu seiner Schwester treu geblieben, die so lange fast sein gesamtes Handeln bestimmt hatte?

Es war sicher nicht gesund, sich so viele Gedanken über einen Toten zu machen, aber Suzaku hatte kaum Lebende, über die er sich Gedanken machen konnte. Das Los desjenigen, der keine Freunde mehr haben darf, weil es ihn eigentlich nicht mehr gibt. Sein Grabstein stand, makaberes Symbol einer weiteren Scharade Lelouchs, noch immer in Britannia.

Er drehte das Wasser wieder ab.

Auch wenn es ein recht einsames Leben war, so hatte er es immerhin zu Leben. Und auch wenn er es lange nicht geglaubt hatte, angefüllt mit der Schuld für den Mord an seinem Vater, und auch die folgende Schuld für all die Taten im Krieg, so war das Leben für sich doch lebenswert, auch für ihn. Immer öfter war er Lelouch dankbar, ihm diese Chance gegeben zu haben, das Leben wirklich kennen zu lernen.

Mit dem Handtuch über der Schulter trat er zurück in den Umkleideraum.

In einer Stunde musste er Nunally zum Flughafen begleiten, es ging für ein Gipfeltreffen nach Europa. Er musste jetzt wieder zu Zero werden, dem Gesicht der Gerechtigkeit in dieser Welt.

Lelouch hatte ihm das Leben geschenkt.  
Und ihm diese Bürde, diesen Fluch, ein Symbol zu sein, gleich mit dazugegeben.

Lelouchs letzte Worte zu ihm hallten in seinen Ohren nach.

Er würde leben.  
Und er würde das Opfer seines persönlichen Glücks erbringen.

Für eine bessere Welt, in der die Menschen ihr Glück selbstständig formen konnten.

**Author's Note:**

> re-post von Animexx, da ich dort alle meine Geschichten lösche. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung war 2010.


End file.
